1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy washing machine with a safety function to prevent the release of water and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
For drum-type toy washing machines, there are products on sale that can provide some movements and sound but cannot be played with water. A few other products can be filled with water but their sealing effect is poor and leakage occurs easily. In addition, there is no safety device at the door latch. When playing with such toys, a pull at the door latch will cause all the water to come out, causing inconvenience to both the child and parents.
The present invention of the toy washing machine overcomes the aforesaid defects. The present invention not only can utilize water, but also provides an air-tight seal and automatically locks the water inside. It cannot be opened with the strength of the fingers of a child, thereby preventing the accidental outflow of water and allowing the child to enjoy playing in a safe and reliable manner.
The present invention comprises a complete system of water sealing, water inflow, safety, water playing and draining. In the preferred embodiment, it includes a movable door with a heterotypic silicon rubber seal, metal hinges on both sides of the door and a safety lock that holds the door tight against the outer part of the drum cabin that holds water and is sealed by the rubber seal. On the upper part of the preferred embodiment, there is a drawer for water inflow which is connected by a water hose at the lower part of the water-storing drum cabin which in turn is connected to the floating pontoon cabinet. When water is poured from the drawer, it flows through the water hose into the floating pontoon cabinet, causing the floating pontoon to rise and activating a lever device by means of a small rubber tube on the upper part. The lever device then presses down a tiny stainless spring where a stainless steel pin moves downward due to its weight and locks the spring inside the safety door lock. Due to the effect of the lock spring, the door latch cannot be opened by hand from outside, thereby effecting the safety function that the door cannot be opened when there is water inside. As water increases, it begins to flow into the drum cabin after it has filled the floating pontoon cabinet. The door remains sealed as long as there is water in the drum cabin (from its lowest level to as high as two-thirds of the drum cabin as specified by product specifications).
On the upper part of the drum cabin, there is a ventilation tube to ensure that the air pressure inside the drum cabin is the same as that of the atmosphere for the ease of inflow and draining of water.
Upon completion of the aforesaid, the switch on the operation panel can then be operated to connect the current from the battery cabinet. By pressing down the start button, the electronic panel will operate the gear box in accordance with a pre-determined process to drive the drum to rotate clockwise and then counter-clockwise and giving out at the same time the simulated splashing sound of water. The lamp on the operation panel also begins flashing rhythmically.
After the aforesaid process, the drum stops rotating while the flashing of the lamp continues amidst the sound of a siren to indicate to the child that the laundry process has been completed and that the door can be opened to drain the water. As water has not yet completely drained off, the safety function of the door lock is still in effect and the door cannot be opened by hand.
The drain hose at the back of the preferred embodiment can be taken out and placed on a level surface. By opening the plug of the draining hose, the water in the drum cabin comes out of the bottom part of the floating pontoon cabinet which is at its lowest level. As long as there is water in the drum cabin, there is water in the floating pontoon cabinet, because it is positioned at the lowest part of the drum cabin. As long as there is water in the floating pontoon cabinet, the floating pontoon remains at its highest position, activating thereby the lever device that presses the stainless steel spring and causes the stainless steel pin to firmly lock the door to maintain the safety function of the door lock. Only after the water in the drum cabin has been completely drained off will the floating pontoon go down gradually with the decrease of the water level. As the floating pontoon goes down, there is no longer any pressure on the lever device, and the stainless steel spring pushes the head of the stainless steel pin upward and withdraws it from the lock spring of the door lock. At this moment, the safety door lock is in its open position and can be easily opened by pulling the handle of the door latch. At this point, there is no longer any water in the drum cabin and safety is ensured. Thereafter, by closing the plug on the drain hose and hanging it back onto the back of the washing machine, the door can be closed and the processes of water playing can be repeated.
A more complete understanding of the present invention will be afforded to those skilled in the art, as well as a realization of additional advantages and objects thereof, by a consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment. Reference will be made to the appended sheets of drawings which will first be described briefly.